Special?
by missamazing7285
Summary: Isn't everyone special? Well meet Mckenzie...a girl with a not so perfect past and many secrets. What happens when she moves to La Push and imprints on our favorite hot headed werewolf? Read and find out pleaseee :D Revieww toooo lol
1. Chapter 1

Special…hmmm…I guess that is one of the best words to describe me. My name is McKenzie Black and I am special….Yah that sounds about right. Sadly I am not special in a good way. I mean my looks are special I guess….

I have tan skin, long black hair, I am about 5'8 and I have deep brown eyes. I am curvy but in all the right places, and I have a small 6 pack. I am strong but not disgustingly muscled, and I have some scars… My story is

not the happy fairytale that all of these other bitches get to have. I have scars that run deep and memories that I can never forget. Let me begin. When I was 7 (I am 18 now) I had a pretty good life. My mom and dad

were still together and happy, I had great friends, and I was happy. My life was like a dream…..until it turned into a nightmare. I remember that night perfectly. I was lying in my bed and my mom came into my room.

"Honey" she whispered, "I have to tell you something." Her voice was dry and emotionless. I nodded nervously as she gave me a weak smile. "I have to go somewhere honey…and I don't know when I will come back." I

saw the tears forming in her eyes as she continued. "McKenzie... you are special, and its time you inherit your gifts." "Gifts" I said curiously. She nodded and said "Honey mommy is a special mommy with special powers. I

can control all the elements, shape shift, fly, heal anything, and I am amazingly strong." "Really" I whispered. She smiled weakly and said "I have to go to heaven with the angels now and I want you to have my presents

so you will always be safe." "But mommy I don't want to lose you!" I yelled. I saw tears run down her face as a bright beam of light entered my room. As the light shined brighter I felt myself becoming stronger inside. Then

I was struck with pain. "MOM" I cried as the unbearable pain struck me again. She leaned over me and kissed my forehead. "I love you honey….be safe." With those last words she disappeared and I passed out. I have

never seen my mother again since then. I thought that losing her was the worst thing that could have happened but I was wrong. After my mother disappeared my father grew angry. He started to drink heavily every day.

When I turned 12 he started beating the shit out of me. I did all the chores around the house and did whatever he said but it was never enough. I was like Cinderella only 10 times worse. I would cry myself to sleep every

night after his heavy beatings. When I turned 16 I learned about my powers. My dad had just punched me in the face. "You stupid whore! You were a mistake! Just like your mother!" He screamed in my face. That's when I

snapped. I started shaking heavily and I had an intense pain in my chest. I fell to the ground and screamed out in frustration. That's when I felt my spine cracking and reforming itself. I screamed out in pain once more

before it became a howl. I looked down at myself to see paws and white fur. I looked in the mirror and I was a wolf the size of a horse. I had white fur with blue and silver streaks. I growled heavily at my dad who was

reaching for his gun. Too late….I pounced on him and tore him apart….piece by piece. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the blood all over my face. I started to cry realizing what I had just done. I was finally free from

everything. I was so happy that I actually phased back. I looked down and I still had on my clothes but they were a little torn. I smiled and yelled in happiness. That was the night that I realized I was truly special. I could

transform into my wolf, a mermaid, an angel, a huge black panther, and a giant black dragon. I also found out that I had incredible hearing and eyesight, and I could do all of the things my mother said I would be able to

do. I was finally free to live my life. The first thing I had to do was think of a place to move to. It had to be somewhere with a lot of woods and open area. That's when I remembered my cousin Jacob. We used to visit him

in the summers in La Push. That would be a perfect place for me. I looked up some houses for sale there and I finally found one. It was a nice house with 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a huge kitchen, a giant lounge room and

easy wood access. It also had a huge in ground pool in the back. This would be great. Before my mom left she set up a savings account for me. I had just turned 18 so the money was is mine now. I bought the house, a

plane ticket, a 2010 black Camaro, and a green Kawasaki 250r sport bike. This leads us to the present time. Right now I am sitting on the plane waiting to land. All I can think about is my new life. This will be my senior year of school too. I smile happily at the thoughts as I drifted off to sleep…..


	2. Chapter 2

I was enjoying my sleep until I heard a lady yelling at me. "Miss you have to get up!" I yawned loudly and quickly stood up. She glared at me before walking off of the plane. "Bitch" I whispered under my breath. I

ran off of the plane and grabbed my suitcases which were full of my stuff. That's when the scent hit me like a load of bricks. My nose crinkled up in disgust as the word vampire crossed my mind. I let out a low growl and

headed towards the door. I went outside and saw my Camaro waiting for me. I smiled and jumped into the front seat. I revved the engine and took off towards my new house. The moving truck was sitting in front of my

house now. I parked my car in the driveway and walked towards the house. Slowly I unlocked the door and walked inside. It was perfect, and it was beautiful. That's when I heard someone clear their throat. "Sorry" I

giggled as they carried my stuff into the house. I pulled my car and bike into the garage and finally got all of the furniture into the house. I gave the 3 guys 150 dollars apiece and they drove off into the distance. As soon

as they were gone I turned on my stereo to the max and put on Moment 4 life by Nicki Minaj and Drake. I knew all of the words so I sang along with it as I fixed all of my furniture. By the time I was done it was getting

dark outside. I smiled at my house and remembered my bike. I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top and my black high tops. I grabbed my black helmet and hopped onto my bike. These roads were

perfect for riding. I giggled as the bike jumped to life. I sped down the road into the night. The wind blew my hair all around as I went faster. I loved the feeling of riding in the night. I was rounding a corner when I saw 5

huge guys standing in the middle of the road. I slammed on the brakes and stopped just feet away from them. "What the Fuck!" I screamed. They turned around and stared at me for a few moments until the scent hit me.

It was that sickly sweet smell…vampire. I just shook my head and took off down the road towards my house. I parked my bike in the garage and took off towards the woods. I phased into wolf form and followed the scent.

I followed it for an hour before I gave up. I ran back to my house and phased back. I got into the shower and let the warm water sooth me. I then brushed my teeth, put on my pajamas and crawled into my bed. That's

when the thought hit me. Those guys in the middle of the road looked so familiar. I shook off the feeling as I drifted to sleep. My dream was weird that night. I was running through the woods looking for something that I

just couldn't find. That was basically my whole dream and it abruptly ended with a loud wolf howl. I jumped out of my bed and slumped downstairs. Today was the day I was going to see Jacob and Billy. Jake and I are

extremely close and are more like brother and sister than cousins. I sighed heavily as I made myself some coffee. I drank it quickly and looked over at the clock. It was already 12:47 so I went upstairs and got dressed. I

wore a pair of short shorts and a cute black t shirt. I slipped on my high tops and quickly straightened my hair. To complete myself I put on some eyeliner and mascara and smiled at the mirror. I grabbed my keys and

walked to my garage. I smiled at my Camaro as I started the engine. It roared to life and I pulled out into the street. I took off down the road towards their house. I was extremely nervous but I tried not to show it. I took

a few deep breaths as I walked towards the door. I knocked 3 times before I heard someone yell "Coming!" A few seconds later my uncle Billy opened the door. "Hello" he smiled up at me. "Do I know you?" he asked

curiously. "I would hope so Uncle Billy!" I giggled. Shock washed over his face as he pulled me into his arms. "Mckenzie.." he whispered. I smiled and said "I missed you so much." He nodded and said "same here." I

giggled and peeked around for Jake. Uncle Billy laughed and said "He is down at first beach with some of his friends." I smiled and said "Thanks Uncle Billy, I love you and I will see you soon." "Love you too" he whispered

as I ran back to my car. I finally get to see my Jake…


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MCKENZIE :)**

I was so excited about seeing Jacob. I mean it has been about 10 years since I have seen him. That's when the nerves hit me. What if he didn't remember me? What if he made a new best friend? I reached for

my neck and held the necklace Jake had given me when we were little. I had half of a heart which was white and he had the other half that was black. When they were together they fit perfectly together. I

sighed heavily as I drove towards the beach. "Maybe I should just go home." I whispered to myself. I shook my head and realized I had to see him. I pulled up to the beach parking lot and parked my car. The

beach was mostly empty except for some huge tan guys. Hey they looked like the guys from last night! No fucking way. I walked out of my car and looked around. I couldn't see Jacob anywhere. Maybe he left….I

sighed heavily again and spotted the cliff. I smiled and starting running for the cliff. There weren't many people here so I could definitely swim as a mermaid for a while. I ran to the top and looked over the edge.

I giggled in excitement as I took off my shoes. I had my blue and white polka dotted bikini on so I took off my shorts and shirt and took a few steps back. I sprinted towards the edge and as I was diving I heard

someone scream "STOP!" I hit the water in a perfect dive as my tail appeared. It is light blue with silver streaks. I swam deeper into the water and swam around happily for about 10 minutes. Finally I phased

back and swam towards the beach. I walked onto the beach and rang out my hair. Since I was a shape shifter I was warm so I didn't need a towel. I quickly put my hair into a ponytail and started walking back

up to the cliff. As I was walking I slipped on a pair of sunglasses I had on my bikini top. I was looking at the sunset as I ran into what felt like a wall. I stumbled back and looked up. It was one of the guys from

last night. "Hey gorgeous" he said looking down at me. I smiled and said "Try harder." I pushed past him and he ran to catch up to me. "My name is Quil, what's yours beautiful?" "McKenzie." I giggled. He smiled

as his friends ran over. We stopped as he introduced them. I couldn't help but notice as they checked out my body. "This is Embry, Seth, Jared, Sam, and Jacob." He said happily. I took a closer look as he said

the last name. "Jake?" I whispered. He looked curiously at me and said "Yah?" "My name is McKenzie…." I whispered. He looked at me again and almost fell over from shock. He took a step back and said

"McKenzie?" I nodded happily as he ran and picked me up. He twirled me around in his arms and kept whispering "I missed you!" I laughed as the tears streamed down my face. He put me down and looked at

me up and down. "What happened to little, sweet, innocent, McKenzie?" He asked jokingly. "She disappeared a long time ago." I laughed. I then looked sadly at Quil, Jared, and Embry. "You guys don't

remember me." I said with a pout on my face. Then realization swept across their faces as they ran and put me into a group hug. I giggled and they all said "We missed you Kenzie!" "I missed you guys too!"

They finally set me down and introduced me to Sam and Seth. "Guys this is my cousin McKenzie." "Nice to meet you." they both said. They followed me as we walked back up the cliff to get my clothes. When we

reached the top another guy ran out of the forest. I looked into his eyes and it happened. Those deep brown orbs and that beautiful face…..he was my every thing now….he was mine. I heard about imprinting

and I just did. My imprinting is weird though because if he gets hurt, I feel the pain. If we are apart it hurts me, and if he denies the imprint it hurts me even more. I still had my sunglasses on so he couldn't see

my eyes but I could see his. "What's up Paul" Seth yelled. Paul...hmm….I like that name. "Nothing much guys. Who is this?" He asked looking at me. "This is my cousin McKenzie." Jake said happily as he slung his

arm over my shoulders. He stuck out his hand which I eagerly shook. I grabbed my clothes and slipped them back on quickly over my bikini. After I slipped on my shoes Jared asked me "Was that you on that

bike last night?" "Oh my god the dumb asses standing in the middle of the road was you guys?" We all laughed as we walked back towards my car. "This is your car?" Jake yelled. I giggled and smiled as he ran

over to my car. I was enjoying their company. It felt right hanging out with them. I was about to offer the guys to come over when I heard a loud screeching sound. I covered my ears as I looked up at the sky.

The guys didn't notice because they were too busy drooling over my car. Up in the sky was a vampire with black wings. I growled quietly to myself as I ran over to my car. "I have to go." I said nervously as I

jumped into my car. "I'll see you guys later!" I yelled as I drove quickly down the road. I got to my house in 5 minutes flat and parked my car in the garage. I ran into the woods and let my angel wings come out.

They easily ripped 2 holes in the back of my shirt and sprouted out. I looked up in the sky and saw the leech flying towards Jakes house. With one huge flap I was already in the air. It only took a few flaps

before I was behind the leech. With another huge flap I tackled the leech to the ground. We were in Jakes woods behind his house. The leech starting running towards his house but I quickly grabbed him and

ripped his head clean off. I dragged him into the woods and I thought he was dead. Wrong. His hand grabbed a fistful of my feathers and ripped them out. I screamed in pain as I quickly burnt him. The pieces

burnt quickly as my left wing began to bleed. I whimpered in pain as it started to heal. I phased into a wolf and took off towards my house…

JAKE P.O.V.

I was running home through the woods in wolf form after McKenzie quickly left. I wonder what happened. I was about to phase when I saw the ashes of a leech right near my backyard. Amongst the pile were 6

huge white feathers. I sent a howl up into the air as the rest of the pack came running. I showed them and asked if anybody had done this. They all answered no and this surprised us all. If it wasn't us then

who was it? I mean who could take on a vampire by themselves? And what was up with these feathers?


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own twilight or its characters :( I onlyy own Mckenzie :)  
><strong>

MCKENZIE P.O.V.

By the time I got home my wing was already healed. I phased back and ran into my house. That's when I remembered my pool. I walked into my room and slipped into my bikini. I walked onto my back deck and

smiled at my pool. It was huge and it went from 4 feet to 12 feet. I smiled as I dove into the 12 feet end. My tail quickly appeared and I floated to the bottom of the pool. I was so tired that I think I fell asleep. I

woke up soon after I heard voices coming from my woods. I swam to the surface and quickly phased into my black panther. I quietly ran into the woods and found 3 leeches talking about something. A

redheaded leech hissed as the others tried to calm her down. They were talking about people named the Cullens. I tried to listen more but I heard heavy paws heading towards them. They sprinted into the

other direction and I chased them. I was faster than them so I easily pounced onto one of the guys. He hissed at me and scratched my right arm. I growled in pain as I easily tore him apart. The wolves saw me

but didn't know who or what I was. They tried to corner me but I simply clawed my up the tree and jumped from tree to tree. They decided to chase the leeches instead giving me a chance to escape. I ran back

to my house and phased back. My arm was taking a long time to heal so I quickly wrapped it up. I had just finished wrapping it when I heard heavy knocks on my door. I walked to my door and slowly opened it.

Standing there was Jake, Seth, Embry, and Quil. "Hey guys." I whispered. They all let out a sigh of relief as they looked at my arm. "What happened?" Seth asked nervously. FUCK he saw me get scratched. "I

fell and cut my arm on a rock." I lied smoothly. He just nodded and Jake said "Be more careful please." I nodded and said "Did you guys need something?" "We just wanted to make sure you were alright." I

nodded and said "I'm ok." They smiled and then Jared asked me to go to Sam's and Emily's house. I happily agreed as I slipped on a pair of jean short shorts and a black tank top. I slipped on my black shocks

and walked towards my garage. The guys all climbed into Jakes rabbit while I climbed onto my bike. I threw on my helmet and started my bike. I pulled up next to them and Jake said "Wanna race?" I nodded

eagerly and said "Loser has to give the winner 20 bucks." "Deal" Jake yelled. We shook hands and Seth held out his hand. 5…4...3…2...1…GO! I took off down the road with Jake's rabbit not far behind. I smiled

as I went faster. Jake was cussing up a storm as I pulled up to their house. I laughed smugly as he slammed his car door. He grumbled something as he handed me 20 dollars. I smiled and said "Thanks

Jakeypoo!" He grumbled a welcome as him and the guys walked into the house. I walked in behind them and saw a ton of people sitting around the table. Jake walked up next to me and said "Everybody this is

my cousin McKenzie. McKenzie this is Collin, Brady, Leah, Emily, Kim, and Rachel." I got a chorus of hey from all around the room. I smiled and said "Nice to meet you all." I saw Paul walk in but he didn't look at

me in the eyes. He walked right over to Rachel and kissed her happily. "Hey babe" He whispered in her ear. I felt something inside crack. It was an intense pain. I cringed in pain but thankfully nobody noticed.

He never looked at me in the eyes yet…maybe he thinks he imprinted on her….I sighed to myself as Sam called my name. "McKenzie what happened to your arm?" "I fell and cut it on a rock." I said with no

emotion. He grunted in response but I don't think he believed me. I sat down at the table between Jake and Leah. She looked over at me and smiled. Wait I knew that smile…Before I knew it she was hugging

me. "Aw Le" I whispered. She laughed and said "Girl I missed you!" I smiled and said "I missed you too!" Before I stopped coming here for the summers I met Leah and we were instant friends. Deep down

inside Leah was very fragile but she put her strong shield on the outside. I was probably the only person who ever saw her fragile side. That makes me feel so special and it brought us much closer. "Leah I

have so much t-" That's all I could say before the scent hit me again. I stood up and said "Leah I gotta go it was nice to meet you all." "Kenzie wait!" She yelled. I gave her a pained look before jumping onto my

bike and taking off into the night. I drove as fast as I could to my house. As soon as I got there I put my bike away and phased into my dragon form. I took off into the sky and followed the scent. It took me to

Leah's house. I phased into my panther form and ran into the woods behind their house. There lying on the ground was her dad. I walked over to him and licked his face. He was dead….That's when I heard that

screeching noise again. There stood a male vampire with bright red eyes. I growled as I phased back into a human. Thankfully I always phase with my clothes still on. I used my powers and made vines wrap all

around him. He hissed wildly at me as the vines strangled him tighter and tighter. Soon enough his head came off and I used my fire power to burn the pieces. I looked down at Harry's body and whispered "I

am sorry I didn't make it in time." I felt the tears drip down my face as a bright light appeared in front of me. "McKenzie." I looked up and saw Harry Clearwater standing there. He had big beautiful wings just

like mine. "Please tell my kids I love them and it was not your fault honey. It was my time to go." More tears slipped down my face as I nodded. He smiled and laid his hand on my shoulder. "Please keep them all

safe." I nodded and said "Forever and always." He smiled as he disappeared. I wiped my eyes and let my wings sprout. I took off into the air and flew back to my house. I quickly took a shower and slipped into

my pajamas. I crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep. I promised that I would keep everybody safe. I couldn't do it and now Harry is dead. I continued to cry until I eventually fell asleep…


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to a heavy thunderstorm. I peeked over at my clock and it said 9:48. I groaned as I dragged myself out of bed. I got myself ready for the day by straightening my hair, putting on some makeup,

and putting on my black and red bikini. I slipped a t shirt and a pair of shorts over it and slipped on my high tops. I needed to go to the store. I grabbed my purse and keys. I jumped into my car and headed to the store. I

got a ton of groceries while I was there and grabbed a coffee. I was putting all of my shit into the trunk when I heard somebody calling my name. I turned around and saw Billy rolling towards me. "Hey Uncle Billy" I

whispered. "Hello McKenzie, are you ok?" He asked seriously. "I am fine, why?" "Jake said that you left in a rush last night." He said suspiciously. "Oh yah I am fine Uncle Billy it was nice seeing you." I mumbled as I climbed

into the car. He waved goodbye as I quickly drove home. I grabbed all of my shit and walked into my house. I put all of it away and decided to eat some cereal. When I was done the thunderstorm was at its worst. I smiled

as I walked to my pool. I threw my clothes to the side and jumped in. My tail appeared and I felt so strong. I always felt stronger during thunderstorms. I sank to the bottom of the pool and cried. I wish I could tell

somebody my secret. I wish I had somebody to share all of this with. I wish I could have saved Harry. I wish I was a stronger person. I finally stopped crying as I swam up to the surface. I phased back to human and

grabbed my clothes. I threw them back on and phased into a wolf. I needed to run. Where? I don't know I just need to run somewhere. I kept running until I reached the mountains. It was dark outside now and there was

a full moon. I climbed to the top and howled my brains out. I just howled and howled, thinking that it would help something. Maybe it would, maybe it wouldn't. It just didn't matter. I finally gave up on howling and ran back

towards my house. I phased back and threw my door open. I was pissed and I didn't know why. I punched the wall and it left a huge hole. I growled deeply as I walked back into the woods. I phased into my panther

and looked for some leeches. Ugh I couldn't find any so I just started to scratch trees. I left scratches all over them. That's when I heard wolves growling behind me. I turned around and saw the whole pack. Yes I knew

they were wolves the whole time. They don't know I know and they don't know about me. I took a few steps back until my eyes connected with Paul's. His face went blank as a million different emotions rushed through

him. _Paul I'm sorry _I whispered through my mind. _Who are you?_ Sam growled at me. I sighed and said_ I am special. _They all growled except Paul who was still in a daze. _I guess it's time you all know who and what I am. _I

sighed heavily as I went to phase. I smiled evilly as I took off in the direction of my house. I had to lose them so when they couldn't see me I phased into my angel form and took off into the sky. I felt a few of my

feathers float to the ground as I pushed myself to fly faster. In a matter of minutes I was back at my house. I quickly phased back and locked all of my doors and windows. I took a shower and sat on my couch. I turned

on the TV and eventually drifted off to sleep. I didn't get to sleep long before I heard loud banging on my door. "Go away." I yelled as turned off my TV. "McKenzie please come and talk to me." Jake whispered. I shuffled

towards the door and slowly opened it. There stood Jacob with a worried look on his face. "What's up" I asked with a dull tone. "McKenzie….." His voice drifted off as I sighed heavily. "Jake I want to show you something

but you can't tell anybody please" I begged. He nodded and walked into my lounge room. I quickly locked the door behind him as he sat on my couch. "You came here to tell me Harry is dead right?" I asked. He nodded

and asked "How did you know?" "Well Jake I am special." I whispered. "Special?" He asked curiously. I nodded as I began my story about my mom and dad. He growled as I told him about when my dad used to beat

me. I laid my hand on his shoulder and continued. I lifted up my shirt to show him my 3 scars. 2 of them were cigarette burns from my dad and the last one was a scar that went down my hip. That was when my dad cut

me with one of his broken bottles. I saw a tear stream down Jake's face as I quickly wiped it. "I should have…..I could…McKenz…" I hugged him tightly and whispered "Jake you didn't know, it's not your fault. It is mine

for not stopping him." "Kenzie I promise I will protect you no matter what." "Jake I was not done yet. I am not weak, nor human…" He looked at me in shock and said "What?" "Please don't be scared" I whispered as I

took a few steps back. I took a deep breath and phased into my wolf form. He looked at me in shock while I walked up to him and licked his cheek. I walked back and then phased into my panther form. He looked at me

full of confusion as I just nodded my head. Next was my dragon form. He looked scared for a minute until I licked his hand. Then I showed him my mermaid form. He looked really surprised at this one. I smiled weakly at

him as I got ready to show him my last form. I felt my legs come back as my 2 wings appeared. He took a small gasp as he took in my angel form. "McKenzie…" Before I knew it I heard loud banging on the door. I let my

angel wings disappear as I walked over to the door. I quickly opened it and before I knew what was happening I was grabbed by somebody. I looked down to see Sam with a sad look on his face. "Jake!" I yelled as he

came walking out of my house. "I can't believe you killed Harry" Jake whispered. "Jake I would never do that!" I screamed at him. I saw the tears run down his face as Sam stuck what felt like a needle into my arm. "Let

go!" I yelled as my angel wings sprouted. I took off into the air but I didn't get far. The drugs kicked in quickly as I came spiraling towards the ground. I could hear Leah screaming as my limp body hurdled towards the

ground. I prepared myself for the impact but instead I felt a pair of warm arms catch me. The drugs were fading quickly as I blinked my eyes open. I looked up to see those beautiful brown orbs. "Paul" I whispered as a

small smile appeared on his lips. Before he could say anything I was snatched from his arms. "Paul you will not save her" Sam said in his alpha voice. I heard Paul yell out in pain as Sam carried me away. My wings were

sore as fuck as I felt another needle in my arm. I blacked out after that…..


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like hours until I could finally comprehend what was happening. I was in a basement I think…I was tied up…and my wings were healing. I groaned out in pain as I felt it hit me again. I let out a small gasp

as my eyes fluttered open. Ok I was mostly right. I was tied up, my wings were healing from last night, and I was in Sam's basement. I quickly looked around and realized I was alone. I quickly burnt the ropes

with my powers as I let my wings disappear. I took a few shaky steps and almost fell twice. I took a deep breath and tried harder. I walked limply over to the window and quickly opened it. I groaned again as I

crawled out of it. I looked around and it was pitch black outside. I phased into my panther form and limped towards the cliff. 2 or 3 times my left paw gave out on me. I cried out in pain as this happened until I

finally reached the cliff. I phased into my human form and healed myself. I felt as good as new now as I curled into a ball. I held my knees up to my chest and cried. I cried and cried hoping it would fix something.

What would it fix though? So I wiped my tears and stood up. I walked back into the woods towards my house until I heard a loud noise coming from behind me. I turned around ready to fight when Jake and

Paul emerged all bloody and beat up. I felt the tears run down my cheeks as I sprinted towards them. They collapsed in front of me, right in front of me. I cried out in pain as I felt Paul's pain. I limped over to

them and let my angel wings sprout. I held my hands over them and quickly healed them. It took a lot to heal all of the cuts and bruises they had. Finally their eyes opened and they looked at me. I smiled

happily as I jumped into their arms. "What happened?" I whispered furiously. "Something is wrong with Sam and the pack, they are acting weird!" I sighed heavily as I realized what happened. I couldn't believe

I hadn't seen it coming before. They were under mind control. It must have been one of those leeches. I stood up quickly and looked up at the sky. "I have to find the leeches tonight." I grumbled to the guys.

"McKenzie we can help you!" Jake yelled at me. I looked back at them and said "I don't want you guys getting hurt." "McKenzie I don't want _you_ to get hurt." Paul whispered. He walked over to me and gently

rubbed the tears away that were running down my face. I smiled up at him and whispered "Paul I like you a lot…" "I like you a lot too…" He whispered. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped

his around my waist carefully avoiding touching my wings. We stood there like that for a few moments before I slowly pulled away. I walked over to Jake and hugged him too. I felt his warm tears on my shoulder

as he kept whispering "I'm so sorry." I rubbed his back and said "Jake its ok I still love you.' He smiled as I pulled away looking up at the sky again. The moon was full and it looked like it was mocking me. I

sighed heavily and whispered "Are you guys ready?" They nodded as I let my wings disappear. I quickly phased into my panther from and shook out my fur. They guys quickly undressed and phased too. I lifted

my head up into the air and took 4 deep sniffs. The scent finally hit me as we started running towards the cliffs. I was a little bit faster than the guys so I was like the leader. We kept running until I saw 3

leeches. One of them was holding something over the cliff and smiling evilly at us. As I took a few steps closer I realized that it was that Bella girl. Jacob growled loudly and took a few steps closer. I stepped in

front of him blocking his way. He whimpered and took a few steps back. I quickly phased back and laughed. They all looked at me in shock and one of the leeches hissed "What's so funny mutt?" I laughed louder

and said "You guys are extremely stupid. I mean Bella Swan? Like really?" They hissed again as Bella looked at us in horror. She only knew the vampire side of the story. She never knew about the wolves and

me. She looked so scared right now and I thought it was hilarious. The leeches turned to face Bella and I took my chance. I phased into my wolf form and easily killed 2 of the 3 leeches. The last one was the

mind controller and he was holding Bella over the edge. I quickly let the fire come out of my mouth and burn the pieces of the dead vampires. (Yes I can breathe fire in any of my forms) The vampire looked at me

in horror and whispered "What are you?" "The last person you will see alive." I said bravely as I phased into my panther from. I quickly jumped on him and let the guys finish him off. As Bella fell into the water I

dove after her in my mermaid form. She hit the water about 1 minute before me and she immediately started sinking towards the bottom. I swam down quickly and grabbed her arm. I swam as fast as I could to

the surface and then to the beach. I phased back and pumped life into Bella. She coughed up a ton of water and smiled up at me. I looked at her with pity as I remembered what she did to my poor Jake. Where

are her precious leeches now? I stood up and helped her stand up. I then let my angel wings come back out as I flew back to the cliff. I saw Jake and Paul quickly burning all of the remaining pieces from the

leeches. I growled lowly to myself as I pointed to where Bella was standing crying. "Jake your human waits." I hissed. He looked down in embarrassment as he started running towards her. Before I even saw

him coming Paul scooped me up into his arms. I let my wings disappear as he leaned down towards me. I leaned up towards him and our lips finally touched. It was simply amazing. We kissed for a few moments

before I heard someone coming. I turned around and saw a girl resembling Jacob standing there. Wait is that RACHEL? I lightly gasped as she looked at Paul with love in her eyes. "Paul I am so glad you are

ok!" She screeched as she dove into his arms. Instantly her lips found his and they were making out. I looked at him in horror as the pain ripped through my chest. My hand grabbed my chest as I quietly

whimpered in pain. I took a few steps back into the woods, into the darkness. I felt the tears running down my face as my angel wings ripped out. I flew into the air and back to my house. I quickly phased into

my wolf form and I could only see red. I was so mad that everywhere I turned I saw bright red. So what did I do? I lashed out. I ran into the woods and found a leech. I just ravaged it. Even when it was dead I

just kept ripping it apart. It looked like confetti when I was done. I growled out again as I found another one. I phased into my panther form now and just tore it apart. Finally I caught both of them on fire and

growled again. I hauled ass back to my house and quickly phased back. That's when it all clicked. Rachel was the mind controller! I growled in anger again as I flew up into the sky. I looked around in the woods

until I saw her standing there with Paul. She was about to sink her fangs into his neck before I landed on her. I quickly phased into my wolf form and got ready to fight for _my_ Paul…..


	7. Chapter 7

Have you ever felt like you never belonged? Like there is just something missing? Then you find this one guy who just completes you? Then suddenly this guy is just ripped away from you? That is exactly how I feel right now. Paul completes me…without him I-I-I-I will die. These thoughts were racing in my head as I stood there growling at Rachel. I couldn't lose Paul. Not now, not ever. She smirked evilly at me as Paul crouched in front of her. "Get rid of her!" Rachel screamed at Paul. Before I knew it Paul was charging towards me. I quickly jumped out of the way and phased into my angel form. "Paul please just stop." I begged. He was just like a zombie, and he wouldn't listen to me. I kept screaming his name as he held his head in his hands. This must be too much for him. I sighed heavily then realized this was my chance. Rachel was distracted by Paul and didn't even see me coming. She didn't even see what was coming before I landed on her in my panther form. I instantly started ripping at her throat as she screamed in pain. I didn't see her claws extend and she shoved them into my right shoulder blade. I screamed out in pain as I quickly ripped off her head. I breathed fire onto her corpse and fell to the ground. I phased back into my angel form and just lay helplessly on the ground. I saw the blood pouring from my shoulder and I was starting to become unconscious. I was about to give into the darkness when Paul ran to my side. "Mckenzie please stay with me!" He cried into my good shoulder. I lifted my hand to his face and rubbed it softly then whispered "Forever and always." I then lifted my hand to my shoulder and healed it. I felt myself becoming stronger as Paul carried me to Sam's bridal style. We were just about there when I leaned up to his face and kissed him. This was one of the most special kisses I ever had. It was full of emotion and cooped up feelings. I smiled into the kiss and cuddled closer to his chest. He smiled down at me and said "I love you my little angel." I smiled and whispered "I love you Mr. big bad wolf." He laughed and gently kissed my forehead when we head heavy paws coming towards us. Paul turned around to reveal the pack. I smiled happily as I ran, or limped, over to them. I hugged all of them and they all missed me and apologized for everything. I just brushed it off because it wasn't their faults. Jake came running out of the woods towards me and the pack, and I smiled weakly as he scooped me up into his arms. "I was so scared for you mckenz…" "Don't be Jake I am stronger than all of you _combined_." The pack looked at me in shock as I quickly explained. The pack all sat down in a circle and I stood in the middle. It was about time they found out about me. "Well before I moved here life was so hard. My mother passed away when I was 7 and after that everything went downhill." I lifted up my shirt to reveal my 5 scars. "This one on my arm was a cigarette burn from my dad. These 3 scratches going down my back are from a leech. And lastly these 2 cuts on my wrist were from my dad too. He said I was the reason for my mother's death. He said it was all my fault and I deserved to die too." By now everybody was shaking and I had a few tears running down my face. Paul stood next to me and wiped them away. I smiled up at him and nodded my head. HE sat back down and I continued my story. "One day he was punching me and he called me a stupid whore and a mistake just like my mother. That was my breaking point. I felt this feeling of hatred and heat run through me. That was the day that I finally phased. My dad was so scared of me that he grabbed his gun and almost shot me. Before he pulled the trigger I lunged at him and tore him apart. That was the day that I finally became free from everything. I also realized that I wasn't just a wolf shifter." I took a few steps back and phased into my panther form. First I showed them my dragon form, then my mermaid form, then my wolf form, then my angel form. They all looked at me in complete shock except Jake who already knew. "That's not all I can do. I can control the elements, fly, heal anything, and I am extremely fast and strong. But I have something else to tell you guys too….." Paul pulled me onto his lap as I snuggled into his chest. "Seth and Leah your dad wanted me to tell you guys he loves you so much and it was his time to go…." They all looked at me in shock and Leah and Seth both nodded in happiness. "I killed the leech that killed him." I whispered. I heard a chorus of wows and that's crazies. I nodded my head as I snuggled closer to Paul if that was even possible. I smiled and realized that I can finally be happy. Paul smiled and leaned down towards me. Our lips met again and I finally felt complete. I felt whole. I let our kiss go and stood up after a few minutes. Everybody else stood up as we walked back to my house. I was about to go inside when something hit me. It was the stench of a leech. We all growled and I swung my door open. There sitting in my living room was 7 vampires and 1 human. "What do you want Cullens?" Growled Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

EDWARD! The small pixie one screeched. IT'S HER! I gave her a confused glare before she ran in front of me. I heard a few growls and hisses before she gently laid her hand on my

face. I looked at her in shock before I felt it. Her eyes turned a bright bluish color and I felt her skimming through my life. I heard growls from behind me but I quickly silenced them.

I let her look around until she found my sensitive spot…my mom. I growled loudly before ripping her hand off. A few of the leeches hissed but the small pixie silenced them. I am

Alice. She said nervously. The whole lot of them stood up and introduced their selves. The big buff one with black hair was Emmett. The blonde hair one with the nasty glare was

Rosalie, and I already knew the human Bella and her mates name was Edward. Alice's mate stepped up and his name was Jasper. Lastly were the 2 eldest leeches. Their names

were Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle quickly stepped forward and began explaining this whole situation to us. "There is an ancient prophecy that dates back for thousands of years

about a young girl who was extremely special and talented. The prophecy goes like this…" "_Far in the future there will be a girl, who will one day rule the world. Not the world of you _

_and me, but of the many creatures that wish to be free. She will control the creatures in our dreams, with the quickness of a fast flowing stream. This legendary female will be blessed with_

_ many faces, and she will be able to change many places. Although this female cannot give birth, she will always protect our planet Earth. Whether it is on land, or may it be on sea, look into _

_the air and maybe you will see the legendary female who will save everyone including you and me from the evil creatures of the night." _Carlisle ended with a deep sigh as I took a small

step backwards. I let out the air that I didn't even know I was holding and gave everybody a worried look. "This is too much..." I whispered before running past the guys and Leah

and taking off into the sky. I needed some time to think things over…I mean I can't have kids…I have always wanted kids…Why me? I felt a few stray teardrops fall from my face as

I quickly wiped them away. I flew around for at least an hour before clearing my head and pulling it together. I realized that it was my destiny to live forever and save everybody

from the evil lurking in the night. This was my destiny, I was the legendary female. I took a deep breath before landing quietly in my front yard. My wings disappeared as I walked

towards my house. I could hear everyone in the house become silent as I walked towards the door. I quickly opened it and shut it behind me. I took another reassuring breath

before walking into my huge living room. Paul looked at me nervously and I gave him a small smile. The Cullen's looked at me nervously and I nodded and whispered "I understand

my destiny now and I will fulfill it." They all smiled at me before standing up to leave. I shook hands with most of them except Alice who pulled me into a hug. "If you ever want to

talk you are welcome to come over." She whispered in my ear. I nodded happily and agreed that I would visit them soon. After they left Leah attacked me with a hug and dragged

me onto the couch with her. She looked extremely sad and I knew she had been crying. I tilted my head to the side before I laid my hand on her arm. Her thoughts flowed through

me as I saw the wedding invitation and the pregnancy test. I quickly let go and growled extremely loudly. I stood up because I was shaking so bad and walked over to Paul. I

quickly kissed his cheek and whispered "I will see you later, come over when I text you." He nodded happily as I dragged Leah outside. We both phased while the other guys

drove back to their houses. As soon as we phased my mind went wild.** "WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT A BITCH LIKE SERIOUSLY? WHY THE FUCK DID THAT LITTLE WHORE SEND **

**YOU AN INVITATION? OH MY GOD LEAH I JUST WANT TO RIP HER AND THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING MAN WHORE SAM!" **Leah was laughing so hard as I kept cussing Sam

and Emily out. "**FUCK THIS I AM GOING TO TELL THEM BOTH OFF!" **I screamed. Leah stopped laughing and asked "_Seriously?" _I nodded as I raced towards Sam's house. Leah

sent up a quick howl and we were immediately joined by the whole pack except Sam. _What up?-Jared; *YAWN*-Seth; McKenzie what's wrong?-Jake; Babe are you ok?-Paul; _

_Wow-Embry; Calm it down-Quil; Hahaha Sam is gonna get beat down by a girl!-Collin/Brady. I am going to go give fucking Sam and Emily a piece of my mind!-Me; Whatever happens _

_McKenzie, I will be on your side-Leah; ME 2-Seth; US 2-Collin/Brady; You know I will always be by your side-Paul; As will I-Jake; You can count on us buddy-Quil/Embry/Jared; Thanks guys I_

_ love you all-Me. _We walked towards Sam's house but stopped in the woods to phase and get dressed. I was in the front of the group followed by Leah and everybody else waited

in the woods silently watching. We walked up the steps and I banged heavily on the door. I heard 2 pairs of footsteps as Sam answered the door with Emily standing behind him

. "Yes?" He asked impatiently. That was it. My little time bomb inside of me exploded as I pulled my fist back and rammed it into his face. He flew all the way out of his house into

the back yard. I smiled an evil smirk as I got right into Emily's face. "You little slut! Who do you think you are sending Leah an invitation to your wedding? AND your pregnant?" Her

eyes filled with water as she went to slap me. I ducked her weak attempt and cocked my fist back. I was about to send it flying towards her when I suddenly stopped. She was

prego…I couldn't punch her. Leah understood me and did my job for me. She punched Emily right in the face. We both smiled as we dusted off our shoulders and laughed evilly. I

gave her a fist bump and then started walking back towards the woods. I was about to run when I heard twigs snapping from behind me. I heard Sam preparing to pounce on

Leah so I quickly pushed her out of the way and took the impact. I whimpered in pain as I quickly threw him off of me. I phased into my wolf form and we circled each other for a

few seconds. All I could hear from his mind was give up, kill her, you are Alpha. I smiled to myself and charged him. He charged back but I easily jumped over his snapping jaws and

clung onto his back. I then sunk my teeth into his neck as hard as I could and he whimpered loudly. He tried to shake me off but I was not letting go. After a few minutes of

struggle he rolled onto his belly and gave me the signal of surrender. I barked in happiness as I phased back. (I had clothes on loll) Sam ran to phase back and get dressed. After

about a minute he walked back out with his head hanging low. He walked beside me and lifted his head up. "Come with me my pack! I am still Alpha!" He yelled in the Alpha voice.

Everybody just looked at him confused and shook their heads no. This proved it…I am the new Alpha. I smiled happily as I looked back at **my pack**. Hmmm… I loved saying that. **My**

** pack… **I then turned back to Sam and said in my new Alpha voice "Sam now you will not have to phase anymore and you can have your fucking perfect life with your little slut. Have

a good life. By the way I doubt that you will see any of us at your wedding. So… adios." He glared me down and I just smirked back at him. I waved goodbye to him and ran into

the woods….


End file.
